1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to brushes used for cleaning wellbores and subterranean tubular members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brushes are used to clean and remove debris from wellbore casings, liners and other tubular members in a wellbore. A common occurrence requires these tools to pass through restrictions in the diameter of the tubular member being cleaned. Many conventional tools rely upon the flexibility of brush bristles to allow the brush to pass through such restrictions. In practice, unfortunately, damage often occurs easily to the bristles of downhole brush tools as they are passed through tubular restrictions.